Love That Was Never Was Only The Blood
by Lormalin love pills
Summary: A romance story Amu, the pure-blood and Ikuto half vampire and half human, Ikuto rejected Amu from lying thinking he loves vampires. 5 years later they finally met but with a new partner and a new relationship, Ikuto got jealous and he wants Amu back but he can't...Who will stop him? READ, READ YOU WILL LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Lo: Hey nice meetin ya again, I would really apologise about not updating anything... but HEY! I wrote a new one hehehehe...

Amu: No EXCUSES!

Ikuto: You heard mah girl NO EXCUSES!

Amu: 1 I'm not your girl. 2 Don't say what I say. 3 Lola-chan doesn't own anything!

Ikuto: Feisty... me likey!

Lo: Let's just get on with PEOPLE!

* * *

**The Love That Was Never Was. Only The Blood (Shugo Chara)**

**Amu Hinamori: **

**Age: 18**

**Style: Punk, pure-blood vampire**

**Description: Her hair colour is bubble gum, pink waist length. Honey, golden eyes.**

**Story part: She is a pure-blood vampire; she had been rejected by Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

**5 years later, she is now beautiful and a strong girl she move her life from loving her ex-boyfriend. Till they finally found each other, with a new partner?**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto:**

**Age: 20**

**Style: Hot! Half vampire and a half human**

**Description: His hair is Blueberry, blue. Sky blue eyes**

**Story part: he is a half vampire and a half human because of Amu sucking his blood. He soon rejected her. 5 years later they finally met with another partner?**

* * *

**Ch1 **

**The Flashback**

_Flash back_

_Amu'sPov_

_I was walking slowly, cars passing by, kids laughing with joy, running._

_"Hey, Amu can I talk to you for while, please?" a sad, male tone voice. _

_ I turned around who it was, Ikuto "Sure" I followed him behind, he then stop at the front of the school gate, "Amu, I know that you are a vampire, and you are my girlfriend and you keep sucking my blood and you know that I'm starting to turn to a vampire?" I nodded. "Well, I think, we should end this... Because I actually lied about vampires, I never liked them I always hated them and I absolutely don't wanna be a vampire I just want to be normal, we should end our relationship." I was shock, tears were building up my eyes "I don't love you anymore, I love someone else now" he turned around without saying goodbye and walk away without expression of sadness on his face, but happiness._

_I cried, tears falling in my cheeks, nobody was there to comfort me 'at least his finally happy without me' I thought, soon I become tired. _

_-5 hours later-_

_"Are you ok Amu?" A mysterious and familiar female voice, I look up who it was, I saw a 3 girls, one blond girl who had pigtails her name was Hoshina Utau. (in my story she will not be the brother of Ikuto) the second who I saw was a girl who was short but cute, she had long wavy hair her name was Mashiro Rima, the last person who I saw was short and a young girl brown chocolate hair girl with bows in each side her name was Yuiki Yaya all the girls are pure-bloods. "Y-y-y-yeah I'm fine guys don't worry, I just got rejected by Ikuto don't worry it's no biggy" I tried to stood up but I failed, "HE WHAT!?" Rima was shocker her eyes was turning to gold yellow to blood red, "Relax Rima it's ok" I was trying to calm her down "NO AMU IT'S NOT OK! VAMPIRES HAVE FRAGILE FEELINGS! YOU CAN DIE BY THEN!" Utau scream like HELL! "Guy pleases, let's just forget that happen, but I'm still alive right?" I finally stood up while saying those words, Utau and Rima's eyes were going back to normal "Yaya's very worried Amu-chi" I looked at Yaya, she looks like she's about to cry "Yaya it's fine please, don't worry about me" I tried to comfort Yaya. We walk away towards the night. (It's because its night didn't you read the -5 hours later-?)_

* * *

Lo: Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Amu: Ikuto is mean! *Cries*

Ikuto: Sorry I'm late. Wait, why are you crying Amu what's wrong?

Amu: Why would you read the story!

Ikuto: *Reads story* OMG I DIDN'T TYPE! BLAME IT ON HER *Point at Lola-chan*

Lo: Bye peeps seeya *Runs away*

Ikuto: *Grabs shotgun runs after her*

Amu: R and R! *Sweatdrop*


	2. So,we met again

Lo: Hi! I'm in a rush so Amu do the disclaimer.

Amu: Lo doesn't own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Ch 2**

**So, we met again**

Amu's Pov

5 years later…

_RING RING RIN-_

_'Ughhhh, stupid alarm'_ I thought, while trying to take the plug out "Amu-chi wake up!" I heard Yaya screaming my name, I stand up I change my pjs to a black and red checked skirt, a black strapless top, a red lose tie, a (A/N Ok I GIVE UP, I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS JUST TYPE IN GOOGLE: PUNK CLOTHES ANIME STYLE AND IN THE RIGHT OR LEFT SIDE YOU WILL SEE A GIRL SUCKING ON A LOLLIPOP AND SHE'S LEANING AGAISNT A WHITE CROSS).

I ran down the stair, "Mhhhhh what smell's good Utau?" I sat down next to Rima and Yaya, "My one and only famous omelette" Utau put the delicious food down and said "ITADAKIMASU!" all at the same time.

-5 minutes later-

"Oh my freaking god that was good" I said "Well that's good" said Utau very happily because I enjoyed her delicious food "I'm just going for a walk kay?" I head towards the door with a rush; I can hear my friends say okay…

-5 minutes later-

I found a deserted place were humans used to come…

I like it here this is the place were me and the vampire gang hang out a lot…

_BOO! _

"ARGHHHHH-" I screamed like hell but someone stops me, "Calm down babe, it's me Eric your vampire boyfriend"

"Oh it's just you; I thought someone would try to kidnap me or something" my boyfriend Eric who I met him after Ikuto rejected me… suddenly my heart ache "Argh SHIT!" I scream like hell, I was in totally pain remembering Ikuto rejecting me "BABE! CALM DOWN, IT'LL BE OK JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT BITCHING GUY!" Eric just read my mind, I finally calm down "Thanks Eric, without you I would die" I gave a polite kiss on the cheeks "No problem" he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, a few seconds later it turned into a make out session, until we heard a moan?..

"Amu was that you" I shook my head then we heard it again "If it's not you and it's not me then who or what is it?" I started to panic, we followed the moan until we stop and look closely I saw a red haired girl with curls at the bottom (A/N Saaya) she was laying down the cold floor because someone was in top of her until I saw something midnight blue, I froze.

"Ahem" Eric interrupted there make out while I stay there behind the wall listening "Uh hi you do know that this place is were the people who is a vampire hang out right, and you aren't vampires" Eric disturb there making out "S-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I-I don't know, my name is Yamabuki Saaya and this my 'boyfriend' Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I can feel Eric froze for 3 second until "Well be careful **we**might suck your blood". "We? But you're the only one here who's a vampire here?" Ikuto rising his left eyebrow which that made Eric a great idea _'Amu, I would like to introduce to yourself' _Eric told me reading my mind thingy **(A/N Sorry don't know) **_'Ok' _"Please meet my girlfriend" there's my queue I walk towards the corridor "Hi, name is Hinamori Amu" I didn't smile with expression, I saw Ikuto's eyes widen…

* * *

Lo: I suck at cliff-hangers

Amu: Yeah you do

Lo: Whatever, thanks for reading I was in a big rush so that's why it's shorts.

R&R.

THANKS


	3. Knowing Me Well

**Lo: Hi guys I just want to tell you something... I'm asking that you know that I have a Facebook, you guys can I add me, if you wanna? I don't want to force you or something if you guys want to add me my name is 'Lormalin Lovespills'.**

**i want you to know more about me...**

**Its because I love pills (I'm weird), when I was 6, I had been having a problem with my life, a friend of mine was pranking me every time. I was starting to get pissed with this guy, I had an Idea. I use a sleeping pills (don't worry I won't kill them I'm to young) I put in his drinking bottle.**

**A few minutes later...**

**I saw him drinking like a pig, he then started to feel sleepy, then i actually didn't know that he was talking to his sleep, I ACTUALLY heard him say... 'Lormalin I love you' I WAS FUCKING SHOCK!..**

**A few minutes later he woke up, I kiss him, he kissed back...**

**HAPPY LIVING**

**Pills can be sometimes useful, when someone needs to confess to you.**

**i am now in a relationship!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DUDE, IT'S TRUE I JUST CANT TELL YOU WHAT'S HIS NAME!**

**r&r**


	4. Stupid Pain part 1

Lo: Just gonna make this quick disclaimer, sorry I accidentally press the delete which meant I cried for 6 minutes and I have to restart again *cries again*

Amu: Lormalin Love Pills doesn't own Shugo Chara

Lo: But I'm fine now *drying tears*

* * *

**Ch 3**

**Stupid Pain Part 1**

Ikuto's eyes where big like the size of a CD, this made Amu smirk "So you guys leaving already?" Amu's smirks widen "Yea, we are, let's go Saaya" Ikuto grab Saaya's arm "B-b-but I want to know Amu more" Saaya pouted "Fine, but only for 5 minutes?" Ikuto sigh "YAY!" Saaya kiss him in the cheeks before she grabs Amu's arm, and leaving the boys all alone.

There was an awkward silence, "So your Amu's boyfriend?" Ikuto broke the silence "Yea, didn't you hear me well or-" Eric was cut off by Ikuto "I was just asking sheesh calm down". There was another silence, they can hear giggles from the next room were the girls need there privacy.

"Why did you actually rejected Amu? I mean she's gorgeous, caring and loving she's there for you all the time, why?" Eric ask Ikuto "Simple, she sucks my blood once a day, it's not even important right?" Ikuto sat down on a broken rock "It is important Ikuto, blood is the important thing for Amu" Eric sat towards Ikuto "How's that?" Ikuto put on a confuse face "Well, first without sucking blood vampires would get dizzy, next they act weird and then they will probably die sooner or later, like last time" Eric's bangs were covering his dark blue eyes "What do you mean?" Ikuto was getting more confuse "Well Blah blah blah..."

**Flashback**

**-After Ikuto rejected Amu and when the girls left-**

**The Next Day**

**Amu was waking up until she felt dizzy, she shake her head to get rid of the dizziness, she changed her clothes to a simple punk style she slowly walk down the stairs "Ah! Good morning Amu" Utau yelled at the kitchen preparing the foods "Hey Amu had a good sleep?" Rima ask while watching T.V "Are you also feeling fine Amu-chii?" Yaya ask sitting next to Rima "I did have a good night sleep, but why do I fe-" Amu didn't finished what she Was about to say, she collapse at the the ground "AMU AMU AMU..MU..MU...mu" her friends rushed in to help Amu, her mind went black...**

**Amu opened her eyes very slowly, she glared at the white ceiling she tilted her head to the left, she saw a very familiar figure "U-u-u-utau, Y-y-y-yaya, R-r-r-rima where am I" her voice croak "You're at a hospital miss" she heard an unfamiliar voice she tilted her head to the right and saw a handsome guy, he had black messy hair and his eyes were dark midnight blue (A/N Sorry guys I forgot to tell you what Eric looks like) "His name is Eric Amu, he helped you save your life" Utau touch Amu's pink hair brushing it "What did you do Eric-San?" Amu was confused...**

* * *

Lip: Short, dumb and stupid cliffhanger.

Eric: Hey guys

Amu: *Glomps at Eric* Thanks for saving me

Eric: *Blush* Your welcome

Ikuto: She is mine!

Eric: Sorry not to day or a month or a year *Runs of with Amu*

Ikuto: NO *Chases after them*

Lo: Please R&R


	5. Stupid Pain (New Friends) Part 2

Lo: Hey guys, sorry for the 'early' update, I've ask 2 people in facebook who wants to be in my stories so... Oh yea from my old story you know the Come Back To Me the people who where chosen they will be in the story soon Kay don't be sad.

*Liam and Jocelyn appears*

Lo: Here are the winners!

Liam Noir:

Name; Ritsuka Kai  
Appearance; Shaggy black hair with crimson red bangs, normally wears a red hoodie with black stripes, combat boots.  
Personality; A bit of a flirt, outgoing, kind of happy go-lucky, and.. lazy.

kind of a mix between goth and punk I guess. -That's what he said in Facebook

* * *

Jocelyn Nguyen:

Name; Kimiko Nakamura

Appearance; long brown hair, purple eyes

Cool, calm, shy- what she said in facebook

(Oh yeah Liam if you read this if you say/type flirt 4 times I can sometimes act like a pervert so don't say/type it 4 times)

Liam: Yo! Nice to meet cha'

Jocelyn: Hi! It's nice to meet you

Everyone: LormalinLovePills doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters who are new in my story

* * *

**Ch 4**

**Stupid Pain (New friends) part 2**

**Flashback**

******"What did you do Eric-San?" Amu was confused...**

******"Well, what I did was I knew that you were a vampire, so i ask the doctor to give you some of my blood don't worry I'm also a vampire" Eric gave Amu a sweet smile "Thank you Eric-San" Amu smiled back "Please drop the 'San' just call me Eric" Eric walk towards the door "Oh, your friends also invited me and my friends tomorrow night for dinner so, I'll see ya soon Amu" with that he left the hospital.**

******-Amu left the hospital-**

******"So, Amu what do you think of that guy?" Utau teasing Amu "Well don't tell him ok?" Utau nodded "Well his cute, nice, hot and very strong" Amu was drooling a bit "Ooo Amu-chii has a crush on Eric" Yaya giving Amu a light pinch "URASAI!" Amu shouted.**

******-Next day-**

******"WAKE UP AMU WE NEED YOU TO GET DRESS VERY SEXY!" Rima shouted in Amu's ear "Urgh" Amu stood up her eyes still close until...**

******"BOO!" Rima snuck behind Amu, she felt Amu froze "Come on Amu lets go" Rima drag Amu who is still frozen "Well? What do you wanna wear?" Rim dragged Amu to her closet "Uh, I want to wear this" Amu chose a red dress which that stop to her thigh with black bow on the side, "Perfect, now let Utau do your hair we only have 2 hours" Rima opened the door she was wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt that says 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' that made Amu giggle "What's so funny?" Rima asked "Oh nothing that 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Word that's saids in your T-shirt makes me giggle that's all" Amu giggled again, Rima smiled "Ok Amu sit down on your chair" Utau appeared behind Rima, Utau was wearing tight jeans and a jumper that suits her style, Amu did what she said...**

******-20 minutes later-**

******"And... Done!" Utau finished doing Amu's hair, Amu slowly********opened her eyes, "Is that really me?" Amu was very shock of what she looks like, her long pink her over her shoulder with curls at the bottom and and a red headband "You look beautiful Amu-chii!" Yaya appeared next to Utau, Amu turned around and saw Yaya wearing a dress with bows in each side. "Thank you guys" Amu was about to cry when "Very beautiful Amu" Amu was shock who it was she looked to her right she saw her best friend Kimiko Nakaruma wearing short shorts and a jacket that zip up to her chest trying not showing her chest, her long brown hair tied in one pony tail "You too Kimoki" Amu stood up and hugged Kimoki.**

******Ding Dong**

******"Ah, there here everyone act totally calm and sexy" we reached down the stairs Amu, Rima and Yaya ran they sat down Amu reached for the remote and turned on the T.V, while Utau reached for the door. **

******There stood 5 boys.**

******"Hey! Come in, Guys there here!" Utau shouted for her friends, Amu and her friends even Kimoki rushed in to meet them "Ah! Girls please meet my friends, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi and Ritsuka Kai" Eric introduce the boys, "Hi nice to meet you girls" Eric's friend smirk/smile/flirt? (A/N Liam blame Liam! Not me!) "Hi we should introduce our self, I'm Hinamori Amu, this is my friends Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, Yiuki Yaya and Kimiko Nakumara" Amu introduce her friends "Hi/Yo/Nice to meet cha'" the girls greeted them "Lets go girls" Eric walked out the door "Where we going Eric?" Amu asked "It's a secret" Ritsuka smirk and followed Eric the boys follow and then the girls. Until they heard a scream next door...**

* * *

Lo: That was the best/worst cliffhanger

Liam: Yea I agree

Jocelyn: Shush it's great! R&R

Lo: Seeya guys


	6. Stupid Pain Part 3

Lo: Hey guys I made myself a promise, that I will make this longer. *crosses heart*

Liam: Wassup!

Jocelyn: The sky, why?

Lo: Hahaha owned by a girl no offence I was just kidding...

Liam: *grabs gun* No you weren't

Lo: LIAM PUT THAT GODDAM GUN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SHOOT ME I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

Liam: No way, you don't even own me in real life.

Jocelyn: Ooo, Liam you better ran because she's really good at revenges.

Lo: Sorry dude, I just love revenges *grabs a gun*

Liam: *Run like hell*

Lo: Sorry Liam, I just love to have revenge on boys (Don't be mad it's just a story)

Lola-Chan: Oh one last thing a friend of mine is actually doing the story so Liam its not me who wrote its someone else, she's just using my short name. Here you go. *gives keyboard to my friend*

Lo: Me and Lola-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

Liam/Jocelyn: Or us!

* * *

**Ch 5**

**Stupid Pain (Ritsuka saved the day and the Amusement Park) Part 3**

**(A/N Oops, I forgot to tell you something Eric's friends are vampire even Jocelyn's character)**

**Flashback**

**A woman screamed next door, Ritsuka ran very fast, opened the door with a BANG and saw a beautiful lady and a drunk guy with a knife on his hand "WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY!? DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" the drunkie screamed at Ritsuka, which made him pissed offed "Well I want you to... LET THAT LADY GO!" Ritsuka's eyes turned to dark bloody red "Oo look at me I'm so scared, wheres my mummy?" Ritsuka acted like a 5 years old child "WELL YOU BETTER!" the drunkie pointed at Ritsuka with his knife.**

**Ritsuka POV**

**This guy think he can beat me, i'll show him where to learn his place, I kicked him in the stomach he spitted out blood from his mouth then I punched him in the face leaving him a nasty black eye, I said my last words "Learn your place" he fell down the floor defeated, the pretty lady rushed and give me a hug "Thank you so much!" she snuggled in my chest, I looked to the right a saw Kimiko I think that's her name, twich her eyes then she walked towards us "Ok break it up love birds I think we should go by now" the pretty lady let go, we went outside "Bye" I gave her a wink, she blushed and looked away, I swear I just saw Kimiko rolled her eyes, Jelalousy? I smirk at her "Get rid of your stupid smirk" she looked away facing the road, the moon behind her makes her even beautiful.**

**Kimiko POV**

**I swear to god, if he wouldn't stop smirking at me I will show a better place. "Where are we going anyway?" I groaned "Didn't I told you it's a secret" Ritsuka answered me with a smirk "Argh! Stop with smirk already" I stomped of without looking back, this guy is so annoying!**

**Normal POV**

**"Where here" Eric said everyone looked at a weird shape that's to hard to see without light.**

**"What the hell is it" Amu asked.**

**"Kukai?" Eric looked at Kukai, Kukai nodded he ran towards the gate and pushed down the lever.**

**BANG!**

**There where lights, colour full light, rides and there where games and a restaurant, "Are we in a Amusement Park?" Yaya's eyes were twinkling with excitement, "Yes we are Yuiki-San" Kairi stood next to Yaya while sliding his glasses up his nose bridge, "Shugoi!" Rima said also with excitement "Come on let's go!" Amu ran up next to the gate, "Lets party here!" Eric fist pump the air "YEAH!" Everybody joined in "Ok before we split up we need to be with a partner, boys who'll you choose?" Eric grinned at the girls, I'll choose Utau" Kukai with two thumbs "I'll choose... Rima" Nagi said with a smirk "I'll take Yuiki" Kairi said with a tint of pink in his cheeks "Kimiko is mine"Ritsuka grabbed Kimiko's waist, "LET GO OF ME!" she punched his chest. "Then I'll have Amu" Eric grabbed her hand, he saw Amu blush like strawberry. **

**Then they separate.**

**-With Kukai and Utau-**

**"Hey Kukai look a ramen place, lets eat before we do something else" Utau grabbed Kukai's hand "Wanna have a bet?" Kukai grinned "So your challenging me boy?" Utau smirk "Oh! We got someone tough" Kukai smirk back... **

**-With Nagihiko and Rima-**

**Rima rushed of without talking to Nagi, "Come on what's wrong Rima?" Nagi asked "IT'S MASHIRO-SAN TO YOU!" Rima shouted, "Ok, ok Mashiro-San what's wrong?" Nagi asked until he heard a rumbling noise, it was Rima's stomach "That anwsers your question?" Rima looked at Nagi "Hehehe, yep come on lets find something for you to eat" Nagj grabbed Rima's hand...**

**-With Kairi and Yaya-**

**"Come on Kairi-San let's go!" Yaya grabbed Kairi's hand, "OI!" Yaya waved her hand in front if Kairi's face "Huh, oh yeah let's go Yuiki-San" Kairi snapped out from day dreaming "No, call me Yaya" Yaya pouted "Ok Yaya lets ride that one" Kairi grabbed her hand and walk towards the ride...**

**-With Ritsuka and Kimiko-**

**"LET GO OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Kimiko screamed "Calm down I won't hurt you" Ritsuka rubbing his ears from her screams "NO! YOU WOULD JUST MOLEST ME YOU FLIRTY, BLACK REDDED HAIR, HOT GUY!" Kimiko quickly covered her mouths "So you think I'm hot huh?" (A/N Story, it's just a story) "No you just missed heard it I said hop jerk guy" Kimiko still covering her mouth, "Don't lie Kimiko don't lie"...**

**-With Eric and Amu-**

**"LET GO OFF ME YOU BITCH" Kimiko's scream in the distance "What the fuck? What happened? Amu asked "Ritsuka is probably flirting again with Kimiko, I think", Eric shrugged "Hey look a haunted house want to go there?" Eric pointed at a house, this made Amu froze "Hello? Earth to Amu is anybody out there?" Eric waved his hand in front of Amu's face "W-w-what oh yeah sure we can go there. Heh heh heh" Amu giggled nervously "Ya sure?" Eric was walking towards the door, "Yeah yeah, I'm not scared, I think" she followed behind...**

* * *

Lo: I think I should end it here (Friend)

Lola-Chan: Really?

Liam: Whop, whop, whop, whop, whoppa GANGNAM STYLE!

Lola-Chan: I did not typed that.

Jocelyn: What the in the world?

Lo: Tell if I should keep going, or stop.

Everyone: R&R and F&F (Favorite and Follow) - That's a new one! :)


End file.
